


I won't give up

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Drama, M/M, Suspense, aokaga - Freeform, tsunami
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: "Cause even the stars, they burnSome even fall to the earthNo I won't give up on us"Daiki recebe uma promoção e assume o cargo de detetive. Um de seus primeiros casos o leva a Sendai e, sem que possa imaginar, direto para a tragédia.Kagami tem um compromisso com seu juramento e não pode seguir seu coração nesse momento tão dificil. Mas existe uma ancora poderosa ao qual ele pode se firmar.Esperança.(AoKaga)





	1. Chapter 1

Quarta-feira, 09 de março

Quando Daiki entrou na cozinha, trouxe consigo o cheiro marcante da colônia pós barba. Um aroma que fatalmente mexia com Taiga em vários sentidos. Apesar disso, ele manteve-se encostado no balcão ao lado da pia, quieto, saboreando uma caneca grande cheia de café, habito que adquirira na época que morara nos Estados Unidos e não perdera até os dias de hoje.

— Estou atrasado! — Aomine disse enquanto sentava-se a mesa e pegava uma tchawan para se servir com o tradicional e reforçado café da manhã japonês — Cadê meu beijo de bom dia?

Kagami só ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, antes de dar outro gole no café. Não evitou largar a alfinetada:

— Você sempre se atrasa. Por que seria diferente hoje?

— Porque hoje eu preciso pegar um vôo para Tohoku — Daiki respondeu — E você me deixou atrasar porque está bicudo com a minha viagem.

— Eu não sou seu despertador, Daiki. Não entendo como podem considerar dar um cargo de detetive para alguém tão irresponsável! O Japão não vai ser mais o mesmo... E não tô bicudo com nada!

Apesar da resposta azeda, Aomine não perdeu a esportiva. Sabia que a provocação não era a sério, pois já tinham comemorado um bocado quando soube que seria promovido. Depois da faculdade, entrara para a policia. Gostava da função, das atribuições. Nunca pensou que teria a oportunidade de subir na escala tão rápido, já que tinha apenas vinte e seis anos. Depois de toda a preparação necessária, ele e o parceiro iriam para a região de Tohoku, mais especificamente em Sendai, para trocar informações sobre um caso que começara lá, com uma máfia local, embora ganhasse proporções nacionais com conseqüências também em Tokyo.

Kagami estava muito feliz por seu namorado, ou namorido, como Alex gostava de chamá-los; só não gostava da parte que dizia respeito a essas viagens, que seriam cada vez mais constantes. E aos perigos que um detetive enfrentava no seu dia-a-dia.

— Heei, hei. É só por três dias, Bakagami — usou o apelido dos tempos de Colegial — Você sobrevive sem mim até o final de semana.

— Não é isso, Daiki. Mas essa história de você sair por aí atrás de bandidos perigosos me deixa preocupado. Preferia quando era só um oficial.

— Como se você entrando em prédios em chama não me deixasse preocupado também — devolveu na mesma moeda, terminando de comer.

Taiga não respondeu. Sabia que a profissão de bombeiro era tão arriscada quanto a de policial. Não tinha direito de reclamar, mas estava fora de seu alcance controlar a preocupação. Amava aquele aho demais para simplesmente relaxar.

— Se cuida — acabou rendendo-se e fazendo Daiki rir.

— Claro. Me dá uma carona — pediu enquanto se levantava, e nem tirava os vasilhames sujos da mesa. Era um folgado desde que Taiga o conhecia.

Kagami virou o último gole de café e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Também estava na sua hora. Deixaria o amante no aeroporto antes de seguir para a Brigada. Dividiram a pia do banheiro, escovando os dentes juntos. A certo ponto, Aomine olhou para o outro rapaz através do espelho, analisando o rosto preocupado.

— Eu vou ficar bem, Bakagami. Não é como se fosse correr atrás de bandidos. Só vamos fazer uma conferencia para trocar informações sobre o caso.

— Aa. Sei disso. Pelo menos me traga um souvenir.

— Mas é um Interesseiro de merda mesmo — provocou, inclinando-se de leve e dando uma mordida no pescoço de Taiga.

— DAIKI! — ele esbravejou ao ver que ficara sujo com espuma de pasta de dente.

O namorado apenas riu.

Depois disso, apressaram-se pra valer. Não podiam atrasar mais. Enquanto Aomine ia pegar a pequena mala, Taiga foi ligar o carro e tirá-lo da garagem. Ainda morava no mesmo apartamento da época de Seirin. Seu pai passara para seu nome, como presente de formatura.

No aeroporto, Aomine não deixou que Kagami fosse com ele fazer o check-in. Conhecia bem seu companheiro e sabia que ele ficaria todo emotivo.

— Então me manda um Line assim que chegar lá — Taiga exigiu, muito sério, em guisa de despedida, ainda dentro do carro.

— Heei, hei — Daiki debochou antes de segurar no rosto de Kagami e puxá-lo para um beijo — Se cuida também. E cuida bem desse traseiro, porque já tô cheio de saudades dele.

— Aho! — o pobre rapaz bronqueou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Estavam juntos desde a época de Seirin, mas não se acostumava com algumas brincadeiras.

Daiki riu e partiu. Taiga ficou observando até que ele passasse pela porta automática que dava acesso através do estacionamento. Quando ele sumiu de vistas, pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem.

“Amo você.”

Morreria de saudades naqueles três dias. Era a primeira vez em anos que ficavam separados tanto tempo.

 

Quinta-feira, 10 de março

De manhã, Kagami olhou para o celular, resmungando. Não acreditava na cara de pau que Daiki tinha às vezes, mas amava aquele jeito despojado acima de tudo. Não imaginava sua vida sem ele. E seu amante estava reclamando porque perdera a hora! Que aho! Só Daiki mesmo para perder a hora, cobrar que deveria tê-lo acordado e ainda querer café da manhã! Ele estava lá na ponta do Japão!

Respondeu a mensagem e respirou fundo. Hora de trabalhar.

Seu expediente passou rápido e tranqüilo. Desde o dia anterior, tudo parecia estar numa estranha calmaria. Não atendera muitos chamados no 119. Por isso ele pudera aproveitar para estudar o novo protocolo recebido com as normas e procedimentos para casos de primeiros socorros em paradas cardíacas. Lia o manual, embora mantendo-se sempre em prontidão, claro. Ocasionalmente trocou mensagens com Daiki, algumas o deixando feliz; outras, bem irritado.

Voltar para a casa vazia pelo segundo dia era desanimador. Seu apartamento parecia grande e silencioso. Quase insuportável. Nesse momento, as trocas de mensagens com Daiki traziam algum alivio. E certa raiva também, porque o cara desconhecia o significado de “limites” em suas colocações e brincadeiras. Era tão ambivalente!

Pegou o telefone e riu baixinho da frase que Aomine colocara no perfil: “Fui promovido. Se fudeu parça”. A cara dele. Fuçou um pouco nas configurações, pois Daiki tinha mexido no seu celular e bagunçado tudo. De novo. Tentar arrumar era uma forma de distração.

Ao mesmo tempo que queria esganá-lo, também queria tê-lo ali, ao alcance dos braços para não sentir tanta saudades daqueles olhos azuis, do sorriso torto provocante, da pele quente, da personalidade complicada. Do conjunto completo.

Taiga admitia que precisava aprender a equilibrar os sentimentos. Era ótimo que o trabalho de Aomine fosse reconhecido e ele conseguisse construir uma boa carreira dentro da força policial. Sentia orgulho.

Apenas a parte dos perigos enfrentados o deixava receoso. Investigar e prender bandidos não era como enfrentar um incêndio. E o pior: Daiki receberia uma licença especial para portar armas! Algo que os oficiais de base não tinham. Maior prova de que as ameaças que viriam não eram brincadeira.

Até mesmo cozinhar perdera um pouco da graça. Por isso, na segunda noite sozinho no apartamento, acabou encomendando uma pizza, sem animo sequer para ir a uma lanchonete. Dispensou os convites de Kuroko e Kise para sair um pouco e relaxar. Preferia ficar em casa com suas neuras e preocupações. Um masoquista afinal de contas.

Esticou-se no sofá, ligou a TV e destravou a tela do celular, buscando o atalho da conversa com Daiki, que deixava salvo na tela principal. Perdeu um tempo observando a foto que usava de fundo, uma que tinham tirado em um Matsuri, ambos vestidos a caráter pela primeira vez.

A lembrança o fez sorrir. Dez anos atrás tinham ido a um festival, era começo de inverno e eles já estavam em uma espécie de relacionamento, mas, por pura distração, não avisara Daiki de seus planos e só Kagami aparecera de kimono. Parecia ontem mesmo, não uma década! O tempo passava rápido demais.

Suspirou, um tanto irritado com sua melancolia. Não era de ficar pelos cantos lamentando. E não era uma separação definitiva! Amanhã mesmo Daiki tomaria o vôo de retorno a Tokyo e eles estariam juntos de novo. Coisa de vinte e quatro horas!

Se dez anos passavam tão rápido, que se dirá de apenas mais um dia?

 

Sexta-feira, 11 de março

Animação era a palavra que descrevia o estado de espírito de Kagami na sexta-feira de manhã. Ele acordou atrasado, mas conseguiu acordar Daiki em Sendai a tempo. Chegou à Brigada e foi direto ao vestiário, colocar o uniforme. Em seguida, rumou para a área comunitária, onde os bombeiros se punham em alerta, aguardando que fossem necessários para alguma emergência.

Tokyo possuía mais de um prédio dos Bombeiros, claro, e a demanda de serviço variava muito de lugar para lugar. Aquele posto costumava atender Ginza e seus arredores e não se podia dizer que sofriam de acumulo de serviço, pelo contrário.

Por isso não foi exatamente uma surpresa que saísse para atendimento uma única vez naquela manhã, para ajudar um resgate de acidente entre um carro e um caminhão, com um dos veículos em chamas. Paramedicos, bombeiros e policiais geralmente trabalhavam em parceria para resolver várias ocorrências dessa natureza.

Todas as Brigadas dispunham de uma pequena cozinha, para que os bombeiros pudessem fazer o almoço, de modo que se revezavam para preparar a comida. Os dias em que Taiga estava escalado eram os mais aguardados, já que o rapaz cozinhava muito bem. Mas aquele onze de março pertencia a um dos homens mais velhos, que cozinhava particularmente mal.

Depois de comer pouco para seus padrões, Taiga pegou uma caneca de café e foi para a área onde tinham uma pequena televisão. Já haviam dois rapazes por ali, acomodados, esperando que a sirene soasse a qualquer instante. Olhou rápido para a folhinha pregada na parede. O ano de 2011 mal começara e já estavam quase na metade de março. Os dias voavam.

Seu tempo se dividiu entre o estudo da nova metodologia e a troca de mensagens com Daiki. O namorado era uma figura! Sabia exatamente o que dizer para deixá-lo alegre, irritado, envergonhado... com ciumes!

A certa altura, o comandante do posto, um homem por volta dos quarenta e cinco anos, entrou no lugar e atraiu os olhares com sua forte presença. A expressão de seu rosto era preocupada.

— Recebemos um alerta sísmico — foi logo falando — A expectativa é que afete apenas a zona costeira. Abalos por aqui serão mínimos. Mas mesmo que os efeitos não atinjam Tokyo, é recomendado que estejam de prontidão.

— Aa — Kagami foi o primeiro a concordar. Terremotos não eram novidade no Japão de qualquer forma. Tinham treinamento, sabiam como proceder. E quando acontecia na placa que ficava abaixo do oceano, dificilmente tinham um estrago mais catastrófico.

E o pensamento foi bem justificado por um tempo, afinal sentiram abalos através de toda Tokyo, mas nada que a população não estivesse preparada para enfrentar, apenas um acidente foi resultado disso na área, sendo solicitado um carro dos bombeiros. A equipe de Kagami continuou na Brigada.

Mais nenhuma emergência se fez saber, fosse com vitimas ou não, e a paz reinou até que o programa de variedades que assistiam foi interrompido. Uma dupla de repórteres entrou no ar e a faixa vermelha do prompt impactou todos ali na sala.

— Mas que... porra! — um dos bombeiros exclamou.

Taiga baixou o manual que estivera lendo e prestou atenção na TV. No mesmo instante, sentiu o sangue gelar. Não apenas pelo “Alerta de Tsunami” que piscava em vermelho. Mas pelas cenas chocantes que eram exibidas no canto superior direito da tela. Aquilo era real? Estava mesmo acontecendo no Japão?!

A resposta veio através do comandante que invadiu a sala, atraindo todos os olhares.

— O sismo foi pior do que o esperado — revelou sem rodeios — A magnitude alcançou 8.9 na escala e causou um Tsunami em toda a costa noroeste. Principalmente ao leste de Oshika.

— Caralho! — um dos rapazes exclamou — Alcançou quanto?! Oito ponto nove?!

Mas Kagami mal escutou aquilo. O coração disparou no peito com tanta força que pôde sentir o sangue bombando no pescoço. A boca secou e ele sentiu uma leve vertigem.

— Estamos sendo convocados para prestar auxilio. Helicópteros já estão chegando. Se preparem rapazes — o chefe foi dizendo com gravidade, nem bem tinha dado a ordem e as equipes já se organizavam para cumpri-la.

Só então Taiga recuperou-se um pouco, preso em um senso de irrealidade, como se estivesse dentro de um horrível pesadelo. O bastante para encontrar forças e indagar em uma voz que sequer parecia sua:

— E Sendai...? — os olhos avermelhados fixaram-se em seu comandante, com medo de voltar a mirar a tela e assistir as ondas gigantescas que devastavam tudo ao seu caminho.

— A situação está feia por lá, Kagami — o homem respondeu sincero — Parece que Sendai não existe mais.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami teve a impressão de que aquela foi a viagem mais longa de sua vida. E a mais caótica. Atualizações chegavam o tempo todo através do rádio do helicóptero, e as notícias eram cada vez piores. Sabia agora que as torres de comunicação em Sendai tinham sido varridas pelas ondas. Não havia sinal de celular nem mesmo emergencial. Por isso Daiki estava impossibilitado de retornar suas mensagens ou atender suas ligações.

Quando o helicóptero alcançou a área atingida, Taiga se sentiu tragado para um filme norte-americano sobre o final do mundo. Uma película terrível, aonde nenhum efeito especial precisava ser usado, pois o estrago era real.

Na zona periférica, o mar começara a recuar lento, deixando atrás de si um rastro de lama, entulhos e destruição. Carros se amontoavam de maneira impossível, casas e prédios haviam cedido. Podia ver barcos em lugares onde antes haviam ruas e avenidas. E ao longe, na direção da praia, nada mais existia além do mar invadindo a costa, lentamente recuando e levando consigo tudo o que podia.

A cena aumentou o desespero de Taiga a um nível estratosférico. Daiki estava ali, no meio daquela destruição...

Então o piloto avisou que iriam pousar e começou a manobrar em direção ao telhado de uma grande construção que se erguia no meio da catástrofe e reconheceu como o prédio da prefeitura de Sendai. O helicóptero deixou os bombeiros convocados e sequer desligou os motores, sabendo que levantaria vôo em breve. Havia muito o quê fazer.

Kagami e seus companheiros foram em direção a um grande grupo de homens uniformizados: paramédicos, policiais e outros bombeiros. Um homem falava alto em um megafone, dando as instruções e fazendo um resumo da situação.

— ... mergulhadores já agindo nas imediações. A prioridade é uma varredura ao sul e ao sudeste. Todas as vítimas estão sendo encaminhadas para hospitais em Yamagata e Fukushima. Há previsão de mais abalos, mas em menor escala...

Enquanto ouvia, Taiga olhou ao redor, seus companheiros de Brigada estavam por perto. Fora isso, não viu nenhum rosto familiar. A esperança de que Aomine estivesse ali logo se dissolveu.

— Lembrem-se, homens: a água fez uma destruição sem precedentes. Temos relatos de explosões em redes de gás, instalações elétricas danificadas, trens descarrilados, metrô submerso, pânico civil. Todo cuidado é pouco, não apenas com a população, mas com a própria segurança. Quero os homens especializados em salvamento aquático e resgate submerso daquele lado. Um grupo tático para desencarceramento seguirá com o Comandante Yushimoto. Precisamos de paramédicos nos dois campus da Faculdade de Tohoku, onde, a princípio, estão sendo agrupados os resgatados. Os demais, formem equipes para as varreduras com o VSAT e o VSAE. Dispensados.

Kagami e seus companheiros se separaram para cumprir as ordens. Tinham treinamento bom o bastante para saber em que time se encaixariam. Por isso, Taiga juntou-se a um grupo de cinco homens que ficariam responsáveis pelo VSAE. Depois de breves cumprimentos, o pequeno time rumou para dentro da prefeitura. O prédio fôra lavado pelas ondas. Havia barro em todos os lugares, equipamentos eletrônicos estavam espalhados pelo corredor, muita gente ia e vinha de um lado para o outro, tomando providências. Era caótico.

O elevador estava fora de serviço. Foi preciso descer todos os lances de escadas até chegar a rua, onde uma camada de lama tornava a visão inacreditável. Lama, destroços, carros amontoados, pessoas desorientadas, oficiais tentando ajudar de alguma forma.

— Isso mais parece um pesadelo — um dos bombeiros falou pra ninguém em especial, mas ganhou a atenção de Taiga. Ele viu a identificação presa em seu uniforme. Chamava-se Suzuki.

— Tem alguma notícia sobre o Departamento de Polícia em Aoba? — sabia que era lá que aconteceriam as reuniões de Daiki.

— Nada bom — Suzuki respondeu, seguindo em direção ao caminhão tanque. Tinha barro até os joelhos — Uma parte do hospital desmoronou. As ondas chegaram lá com quase quatro metros de altura.

Taiga ficou arrepiado com a informação. Não podia ser pior!

— Os grupos de resgate conseguiram chegar lá?

— Ainda não. Tem um time aéreo fazendo reconhecimento e triangulando o perímetro. Começaram a tirar as vítimas agrupadas no alto dos prédios. Mas a água do mar ainda dificulta a ação. Precisamos de mais algumas horas para poder enviar a nossa frota. Se prepara Kagami — ele disse após ler a identificação de Taiga — O pior em Nakayama já passou, mas o estrago é fora de escala. Não vai ser bonito.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, sem querer render ao desespero. O instinto mais primordial o fazia querer ir para o grupo de ação aérea e ajudar na região de Aoba. Mas sua especialidade era outra. Tinha que acreditar na eficiência dos colegas de trabalho. Eles conseguiriam encontrar Daiki. Sua convicção de que ele estava vivo era inabalável.

Com o coração dividido entre a esperança e o desespero, Kagami entrou no VSAE junto com os demais e o potente veículo abriu caminho a força no barro, rumo a região de Nakayama. O barulho de helicóptero indicava que mais voluntários chegavam de partes não atingidas do Japão.

Pela janela do VSAE, Taiga pôde ver outros veículos do corpo de bombeiros, especializados nos difíceis tipos de resgate, circulando entre os destroços. Viu um time que recolhia corpos. Pessoas cujo destino fatal já estava selado. Algo explodiu em um lugar mais distante, apenas o barulho alto e a fumaça negra se erguendo rumo ao céu evidenciavam o ocorrido.

A certo momento, um novo abalo fez o veículo deslizar na lama. O motorista experiente conseguiu manter o controle, em partes por não ser de alto nível na escala. Algo perto do 5.0, talvez.

Levaram o dobro do tempo do que demorariam para chegar em condições normais. Um VSAT já estava agindo em Nakayama. Foram de encontro ao grupo, pegar atualizações sobre a situação.

— Temos três equipes na área. A maioria dos prédios já foi evacuada. Faltam aqueles dois, mas ambas as estruturas estão comprometidas. Discutíamos agora os riscos de enviar homens atrás de vítimas ainda vivas — o homem que parecia no comando foi explicando para eles. Era alto e forte, de expressão grave e barba cerrada.

— Se tiver alguma pessoa presa lá dentro é certo que esteja machucada — Suzuki ponderou sobre a situação.

Taiga concordava com o pensamento. As ruas estavam tomadas de lama, a mesma paisagem que os acompanhara por todo o caminho. Apesar disso e da ameaça a respeito da estrutura, os prédios estavam em pé, sem nenhum desmoronamento aparente. Uma pessoa em perfeitas condições conseguiria sair sem problemas.

Enquanto refletia silencioso, Kagami permitiu que os olhos avermelhados percorressem o cenário. Alguns sobreviventes recebiam ajuda para entrar no VSAE, todos com as roupas molhadas, sujos, assustados...

Impressionados pela fúria da natureza que devastara a região. Podia compreendê-los: vira cenas pela televisão e ficara chocado. Como seria presenciar aquilo ao vivo e a cores? A dúvida o fez estremecer. Daiki. Daiki enfrentando aquilo, talvez sozinho, em um lugar longe de casa.

— Kagami? Kagami?! — o chamado um tanto impaciente tirou Taiga de suas reflexões. Ele voltou-se para Suzuki e reparou que alguns dos homens já se colocavam em ação. Envergonhou-se pela distração.

— Suman — ele disse.

— Não se deixe impressionar, garoto. Aqui nem é a pior área — o outro homem, de barba cerrada, soou mais simpático. Seu nome era Hayato e ele dividia a estupefação com Taiga. Olhava ao redor e tinha a sensação de estar em um filme de péssimo gosto. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo era uma parte do Japão.

— Você vem comigo — Suzuki orientou — Vamos verificar o quarteirão. O restante faz a varredura em um edifício de cada vez.

— Concentramos as vítimas no parque — Hayato informou — Temos paramédicos e espaço para o helicóptero manobrar. Prioridade para feridos. Deixem os óbitos para o pessoal escalado.

Suzuki e Kagami concordaram. Logo pegaram o material básico para auxiliar, principalmente corda, kit Life Support, lanterna para cabeça, ferramentas.

Enquanto se afastavam, Kagami pegou o celular do bolso do casaco e deu uma espiada. Sem sinal. Não foi uma surpresa, apenas uma verificação motivada pela esperança. Se conseguisse entrar em contato com Aomine, ter alguma notícia, qualquer que fosse! Guardou o aparelho outra vez.

O caminho era difícil, além da lama haviam destroços por toda a rua, obrigando-os a passar por cima, sem ter como desviar.

— Você veio de onde? — Suzuki perguntou para quebrar o silêncio.

— Tokyo.

— Aa. Eu vim de Osaka, mas nasci aqui — calou-se ao sentir que o chão tremia muito de leve. Fez um sinal para Kagami parar de andar. Quando se estabilizou, a dupla avançou — Já avisaram que teremos terremotos ocasionais pelas próximas horas. Nada de muita magnitude.

— Aa — então Taiga caminhou até um dos veículos aglomerados próximos ao meio fio do outro lado da rua. Não precisou chegar muito perto para descobrir que as duas pessoas lá dentro estavam mortas, o vidro traseiro se quebrara e permitira que a água entrasse. Uma morte terrível.

— Vamos em frente — Suzuki falou baixo.

Um helicóptero sobrevoou a área em direção ao leste, muito provavelmente levando vítimas recolhidas até a Faculdade de Tohoku.

Avançar foi penoso em muitos sentidos. O caminho cheio de obstáculos, mais corpos. Homens, mulheres, crianças, idosos. Animais de estimação. Itens pessoais tragados pelo mar: um porta-retratos aqui, um aparelho eletrônico ali. Roupas, móveis, brinquedos. Nada foi poupado da fúria da natureza.

Dobraram a primeira parte do grande quarteirão, apenas para ter uma visão similar. Destruição, entulho, desamparo. Morte. O ar tinha uma estranha densidade e estagnação. Era cada vez mais difícil respirar.

Diante da desolação inexorável, Kagami sentiu um princípio de pânico. A Vida parecia ter perdido muitos soldados naquela tragédia. E Daiki... Seu namorado não podia estar naquela estatística. Não Aomine.

Balançou a cabeça com força. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter tais pensamentos pessimistas. Daiki era um policial bem treinado e cheio de destreza. Ele era o cara imparável nas quadras, que não seria derrotado por nada nem ninguém. A não ser por Kagami Taiga.

Não desistiria de ter esperanças!

Focou sua atenção na missão que recebera: encontrar as pessoas que precisavam de socorro. Notou Suzuki se aproximando de uma lanchonete construída entre dois prédios. Ele espiou pela fachada de vidro quebrado.

— Não parece ter ninguém vivo — apesar de dizer isso acabou entrando.

Taiga olhou para os prédios em volta, visivelmente tinham sofrido com o Tsunami. Logo sua atenção foi desviada para Suzuki que saia da lanchonete. Seu ar desolado foi sinal eloqüente de que não encontrara sequer um sobrevivente.

— Que inferno, Kagami. Essas pessoas não tiveram chance... — respirou fundo — O que acha desses prédios?

— Confirma se a estrutura está segura. Podemos olhar — sua voz saiu neutra, não queria demonstrar o que pensava: a possibilidade de encontrar alguém vivo num dos pequenos prédios era mínima.

Suzuki acionou o radio preso no colete e entrou em contato com o comandante da missão.

— QAP Hayato san?

Em alguns segundos a resposta veio com um pouco de estática.

“QAP Suzuki.”

— Tem informação sobre os prédios ao lado de uma lanchonete chamada Lemon Pie?

“Estável. É o próximo que vamos verificar. Identifica alguém necessitando de ajuda?”

— Não. Solicito autorização para entrar e fazer a varredura.

“Concedido. Estamos finalizando aqui e já alcançamos vocês.”

— Entendido. QRT.

“QRT Suzuki.”

— Temos autorização. Vamos começar por aquele, de três andares. Depois verificamos o outro.

— Aa.

Não foi uma investida fácil. A água do mar entrara através de algumas janelas, trazendo consigo um estrago significativo. Mas não encontraram nenhum corpo, nem mesmo uma pessoa ferida. A única surpresa do lugar foi um gato, que escapou correndo de um dos apartamentos, todo molhado e meio sujo. O bichano deslizou pelo chão e desapareceu antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa.

Suzuki sorriu. Um pouco de vida para variar.

— Vamos dar uma olhada no outro.

O prédio em questão era mais alto, cerca de seis andares. Outro residencial com dois apartamentos por andar. O elevador velho não funcionava, todavia não o usariam nem se houvesse eletricidade. O risco era muito grande.

Lance após lance repetiram a ação de olhar apartamento por apartamento, em busca de alguém. Foram até o sexto andar e vieram descendo e investigando na esperança de localizar sobreviventes.

A situação era similar à do outro edifício. Não encontravam ninguém, nenhum dos moradores. Apenas no primeiro andar, em um dos apartamentos isso se alterou. A porta jazia escancarada, aberta pela força da água. Era o andar mais próximo ao chão, logo sofrera maior impacto da grande onda.

No que sobrara do quarto principal jazia uma mulher, e ao lado dela uma criança, por volta de três anos, ambas mergulhadas na baixa camada de água marítima que cobria o chão. A força da onda foi tanta que a menininha perdera um dos sapatos, o pé pequenino e descalço trazia um ar de fragilidade tão grande que Taiga sentiu um nó na garganta. Seu primeiro instinto foi abaixar-se e iniciar o procedimento de primeiros socorros: massagem cardíaca para reanimar o coração. Porém Suzuki o segurou pelo braço, impedindo seu gesto impetuoso.

— É tarde demais — ele afirmou o óbvio. Uma sombra de puro pesar endureceu seu rosto sisudo. Nada poderiam fazer por aquelas pessoas, a não ser seguir em frente e buscar alguém com vida — Esse é só o começo, Kagami. No próximo quarteirão tem uma Escola Fundamental.


	3. Chapter 3

Ele pensou que estava preparado para a cena. Não estava.

A construção escolar ocupava quase todo o quarteirão e havia sido lavada pela onda. O mesmo pensamento se refletia nos homens da equipe de Suzuki e Hayato, agora reunidas com um terceiro e maior grupo de resgate. Estupefação. Incredulidade. Dor.

Todas aquelas crianças... Todas aquelas inocentes crianças...

Kagami deixou os olhos percorrerem a área frontal do Colégio, tentando tirar a aflição e a revolta de si e colocá-las de lado, para ter cabeça o suficiente para se concentrar na missão. Não era possível que ninguém houvesse sobrevivido!

Então, como uma resposta a sua prece desesperada, um dos bombeiros passou pela porta principal praticamente correndo.

— Encontramos sobreviventes! Estão presos no ginásio!!

O alerta foi como um sopro renovado de esperança que mobilizou todos os homens ali presentes. Sem perder mais tempo, alguns se apressaram; Kagami entre eles, para o interior da escola. A situação lá dentro era um reflexo de tudo o que viram até então: a onda não tivera piedade.

Saltando entulho e deslizando um pouco sobre a camada de barro, avançaram pelo corredor até a área do pátio interno e descoberto que se ligava com o ginásio. Alguns dos móveis, inclusive um armário, foram arrastados para todos os cantos, assim bloqueando as portas do local.

Como excelentes homens treinados, eles logo se organizaram para remover os obstáculos, incentivados pelos inúmeros pedidos de socorro que podiam ouvir. Pouco a pouco, conseguiram liberar a passagem. Hayato, comandante de maior patente, avançou e abriu a porta.

Cerca de trinta pares de olhos pequeninos se fixaram nele. Aqui e ali se ouviu um choro mais alto. Uma mulher de meia idade, certamente a professora, parecia tão assustada quanto os alunos.

— Estávamos na aula de Educação Física... — ela sussurrou.

Kagami espiou o ginásio. A estrutura era alta, as janelas elevadas e pequenas deram vazão a pouca água; e a estrutura reforçara oferecera a proteção perfeita! Aquelas pessoas estavam no lugar certo, na hora certa. E se salvaram.

— Por aqui, senhora. Vamos encaminhá-los a faculdade de Tohoku. Estamos reunindo os feridos leves e sobreviventes em pontos específicos para facilitar o reconhecimento e reencontro.

A professora lançou um olhar para Hayato, assim que o homem começara a falar.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — ela perguntou, sua voz traía o desconsolo.

— Temo que foi pior — Suzuki respondeu — E o pátio lá fora... nem todos tiveram tanta sorte.

Imediatamente a mulher voltou-se para seus alunos, crianças por volta dos nove anos, e deu instruções típicas dos treinamentos de terremotos, orientando que ficassem em fila e mantivessem a calma.

Assim saíram dali, as vítimas escoltadas pelos oficiais, recebendo ajuda para atravessar as dependências da escola, principalmente os menorezinhos.

Passar pela área da frente foi a parte mais difícil. Ainda que fossem jovens, aquelas crianças compreenderam a tragédia: coleguinhas do dia a dia estavam mortos. Alguns já sendo recolhidos para camburões, afinal, nada mais se podia fazer por eles.

Um dos paramédicos aproximou-se rápido, indicando que os resgatados deviam ser levados para o VSAE, que os transportaria até a praça, ponto onde os helicópteros podiam pousar com segurança.

— Por aqui — o homem ia orientando.

— Você tem alguma notícia de Aoba? — Kagami perguntou para aquele desconhecido.

Ele coçou a nuca, pensando brevemente na questão.

— Parece que o mar recuou o bastante para os VSAE e VSAT, mas a coisa ainda está bem ruim.

Suzuki, que estava por perto, prestou atenção na interação. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia Kagami perguntar sobre aquela área.

— Você conhece alguém em Aoba? — ele indagou, soando mais gentil do que em qualquer momento até então. Nascera ali, mas sua família se mudara há muito tempo atrás, quando ainda era um bebê. Não tinha nenhum vinculo pessoal com alguma vítima, a não ser a condição de ser humano. Afinal, ninguém passaria por uma tragédia dessa e sairia com a alma ilesa.

Taiga concordou com um aceno de cabeça, em dúvida se conseguiria encontrar a própria voz. Então sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Era Hayato.

— Vá com essas crianças até Tohoku — o comandante disse — Estão reunindo as pessoas em ambos os campus e organizando as buscas e identificações. Temos pessoas o bastante para terminar aqui.

Gratidão brilhou nos olhos de iris avermelhada e Taiga assentiu, seguindo com o novo time rumo ao VSAT, grande o bastante para levar todos em segurança, poderoso como um tanque.

Ao chegar à praça, dividiram-se em três grupos. Dois foram alojados imediatamente nos helicópteros militares que ali aguardavam. Kagami ficou com o terceiro grupo. Não precisaram esperar muito, a viagem aérea era rápida.

Pousaram no telhado da faculdade e foram encaminhados para dentro, um lugar muito mais limpo e organizado do que os outros em que passara. Como nenhum dos recém chegados estava ferido, nem mesmo levemente, receberiam ajuda no sentido de se identificar e facilitar as chances de encontrar algum parente vivo.

Kagami separou-se deles e interceptou uma enfermeira.

— Com... licença — foi logo falando — Vocês tem alguma informação sobre Aoba?

A moça ergueu os olhos da prancheta, não pareceu surpresa com as condições de Kagami, cujo uniforme estava molhado e sujo de lama. Não era algo inédito naquela tarde trágica, afinal de contas.

— Sinto muito. Temos assistentes sociais tentando organizar tudo, mas são informações de Kozuru, Nigatake, Okino... Os sistemas de comunicação estão precários e mesmo assim já sabemos de mais de dois mil mortos e três mil desaparecidos.

—... — Taiga não conseguiu dizer nada. Processar a informação foi dureza. Sentiu, mais do que tudo, que aqueles números aumentariam muito antes do pesadelo acabar. Engoliu em seco.

De alguma forma, aquele homem enorme parado a frente da enfermeira tinha um ar de desamparo tão grande naquele instante que a mulher se condoeu.

— Voluntários estão coordenando os registros no andar debaixo. Vá lá ver se eles tem algo pra você, quem sabe não terá mais sorte.

— Obrigado — respondeu por fim, obedecendo. Em seu caminho, passou por vários médicos, muitos portando braçadeiras de outros países. Só então a dimensão da catástrofe alcançou a consciência de Kagami. O Tsunami tornara-se tão violento que atraíra a atenção e compaixão over sea! Além de profissionais, via grandes fardos de mantimentos, roupas e cobertores. Solidariedade de todas as formas.

Tirou o celular do bolso e verificou o sinal. Um tracinho de nada surgira na tela, indicando que pessoas trabalhavam duro para recuperar a comunicação. Não foi o suficiente para completar ligação ou enviar uma mensagem. Desanimado, voltou a guardar o aparelho.

Alcançou o piso inferior. Era tudo caótico, com pessoas querendo informações, indo de um lado para o outro. Logo localizou um oficial fardado e rumou automaticamente até ele. Tratava-se de um homem alto, mas não tanto quanto Kagami, de rosto sério, quase soturno.

— Senhor — chamou-lhe a atenção. Notou a identificação presa ao peito, chamava-se Yusuke — Estou a disposição para sair em ação outra vez. Acabei de voltar de Nakayama. Se tiver alguma equipe indo para Aoba...

— Acabamos de enviar um grupo para lá — o homem respondeu — Mas estamos escalando homens para Shifukuji. Sua ajuda é bem vinda.

Taiga acenou concordando, um tanto surpreso com a falta de sorte! Por pouco não conseguira ir direto para Aoba. Tivera a chance de vir até o campus investigar e nada descobrira. Não podia simplesmente virar as costas para o que acontecia. Escolhera salvar vidas como profissão e fizera um juramento. Daiki tinha treinamento. Acreditava nele e não desistiria de ter esperança até o último segundo possível.

Juntou-se ao time de resgate e partiu para Shifukuji. Encontrou elementos repetidos até então: lama, entulhos, carros virados. Um barco pesqueiro interrompia uma avenida. Morte. Desorientação. Pessoas feridas. Tudo similar a Nakayama, talvez a Aoba... A toda Sendai!

Dividindo-se em duplas, conseguiram salvar um casal preso em um carro capotado e cheio de água. Um verdadeiro milagre. Encontraram um homem aprisionado sob entulhos. Resgataram um terço dos expectadores presos em um cinema. Foi o momento mais perigoso: o prédio tinha um gerador próprio e a fiação destruída oferecia risco de eletrocussão ao menor deslize.

Encontraram outro grupo que estava nas imediações prestes a encerrar as buscas por aquele dia. Escurecia rápido e logo não podiam fazer mais nada a não ser colocarem a eles mesmos em perigo. Reiniciariam novamente no dia seguinte.

Voltar para o campus da faculdade foi estranho. Taiga olhava constantemente para seu celular, em busca de algum sinal de seu amante. E não era recompensado em nenhuma vez. O abatimento aumentou quando a bateria acabou. Seu desânimo encontrava reflexo nos rostos dos homens dentro do VSAT. Não havia clima para conversa.

Caos ainda reinava no campus, agora com a luz restaurada graças ao conserto de seus geradores. Kagami foi logo em busca de informações. Soube que algumas pessoas tinham sido resgatadas com vida em Aoba e levadas para o hospital em Fukushima. Conseguiu os nomes deles: nenhum era Aomine Daiki.

Descobriu que o numero de mortos já passava de cinco mil pessoas. Os desaparecidos iam por volta de sete mil pessoas. Foi um duro baque para seu animo. Sentiu uma vertigem leve e um princípio de pânico. Aquele número somava doze mil vítimas. Aoba estava destruída...

Pensou em ir testar as linhas de telefonia fixa, tentar falar com os amigos que deixara em Tokyo. Ouvir uma voz conhecida que lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. E que não fosse mentira.

Antes que conseguisse, foi abordado por uma moça, uma estrangeira que tinha uma braçadeira dos Estados Unidos da América.

— Pega — ela disse em um japonês carregado de sotaque. Estendia uma embalagem plástica com roupas e um cobertor — Policia e Bombeiros alojados lá no segundo andar. Tem vestiário e refeição. Descanse para amanhã.

— Aa — foi tudo o que Kagami conseguiu dizer.

Foi para a direção indicada; mas, ao invés de parar no segundo andar, continuou subindo até o telhado do campus, passando incógnito através do fluxo de pessoas que diminuía gradativamente até ele ser o único caminhando pelo corredor. O lugar estava escuro, pois toda a energia se desviara para pontos estratégicos onde pessoas estavam alojadas.

Ali estava silencioso. O ar abafado carregado com o cheiro do mar. Dois helicópteros permaneciam vigilantes, silenciosos depois de suas hélices bradarem por toda a tarde cumprindo a missão humanitária.

Respirou fundo.

Queria apenas um pouco de silêncio. Mas não aquele causado porque todos ao redor estão mortos. Apenas... o silêncio da solidão.

Ficou um tempo incontável ali, segurando o kit que recebera, reunindo coragem para se encontrar com os colegas de profissão, discutir os planos para amanhã. Decidiu que sairia com o time rumo a Aoba, custasse o que custasse.

Por fim, caiu em si e recuperou o bom senso. Não podia esconder-se ali daquele jeito. Ainda precisava se apresentar e se reportar ao comandante, muito provavelmente aquele mesmo homem que estivera falando no megafone a poucas horas atrás.

Poucas horas atrás?

Kagami ficou um tanto chocado ao dar-se conta de que passava pouca coisa das sete horas da noite. Chegara a Sendai apenas quatro horas atrás. Como era mesmo aquela lei da relatividade? Dez anos ao lado de Daiki pareciam ter passado como um piscar de olhos. Quatro horas sem saber se ele estava bem eram como várias eternidades de sofrimento.

Respirou fundo, tentando absorver um pouco de coragem. Muito havia a ser feito. Estava sujo de lama, tanto o uniforme úmido quanto o rosto. Precisava de um banho, comer alguma coisa. Ver se podia recarregar o celular de alguma forma. Encontrar um canto pra se jogar durante a noite para ter um mínimo de descanso, pois duvidava que conseguiria dormir um minuto que fosse, com tanta coisa em sua cabeça.

Não podia mais se esconder ali. O pânico passara, deixando apenas a tristeza.

Retomou o caminho para dentro do prédio. Conforme descia, ia encontrando com mais e mais pessoas, se deixando envolver por aquela movimentação caótica que parecia longe de acabar. Assim que chegou ao segundo andar, calculou quais as chances de encontrar com os colegas de Brigada e deduziu que eram mínimas. Eles deveriam estar espalhados por toda Sendai. Olhou de um lado para o outro, tentando decidir o próximo passo, quando sentiu um calafrio estranho.

— Taiga...?! — ouviu seu nome sendo chamado em um tom que trazia surpresa e desconfiança. E aquele timbre de voz...

Arrepiou-se ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue gelava-lhe nas veias. Lentamente girou sobre o próprio eixo. O coração ia aos saltos. E foi agradavelmente recompensado com a melhor visão que poderia ter naquele momento. Aomine Daiki. Parado no corredor de acesso entre os andares, atrapalhando o caminho sem se importar, obrigando os demais a desviarem para não colidir. Folgado como sempre. Vestindo um uniforme policial, daqueles que ele usava quando ainda era um simples oficial. Também estava sujo de lama. Mas não parecia ferido.

Kagami abriu os lábios e tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, sem que nenhum som se fizesse ouvir. Perdera a voz. O mundo saiu de foco. O barulho desapareceu. Então existia apenas os dois e mais ninguém. E era suficiente.

Vendo que o outro não sairia daquela estupefação, Daiki avançou até ele; mancava de leve evidenciando uma injuria sofrida. Ao alcançá-lo o puxou de encontro a si, abraçando-o com toda a força de que foi capaz. Taiga tentou corresponder com igual intensidade, ainda que desajeitado pela posição em que estava preso.

Tantas dúvidas surgiram em sua mente ao mesmo tempo, a ponto de não ser capaz de formular uma única frase inteira. Rendeu-se ao momento, deixando-se envolver pelo calor familiar que tanto sentira falta.

— Foi você que me salvou, Taiga — Aomine sussurrou com carinho, enquanto Kagami escondia o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e gotas quentes de lágrimas molhavam sua tez — Saí mais cedo de Aoba para comprar o seu souvinir.

A frase simples explicava muita coisa. Não tudo, claro. Mas haveria tempo para falar sobre aquilo depois. Talvez logo que Kagami engolisse aquela bola amarga que apertava sua garganta, uma mistura de felicidade, alivio e culpa. Lá fora o mundo sofrera um golpe terrível da natureza. Milhares estavam desaparecidos, outros milhares perderam a vida. Apesar disso, a pessoa mais importante para si estava bem. Sentiu-se feliz a ponto de explodir.

Contra todas as possibilidades, sua esperança tinha sido recompensava. Pois aquele tempo todo, desde que ouvira as notícias estarrecedoras, Kagami jamais desistira.


End file.
